conviviendo con los Cullen
by Valentine Cullen Swan
Summary: Alice, Bella y Rosalie se mudaran a Forks a vivir con los Cullen… lo q no esperaban es encontrar algo que no buscaban.. una familia y….. el amor
1. Chapter 1

**CONVIVIENDO CON LOS CULLEN**

**SUMARY: Alice, Bella y Rosalie se mudaran a Forks a vivir con los Cullen… lo q no esperaban es encontrar algo que no buscaban.. una familia y….. el amor**

**Mm no sé cómo explicar lo que paso ya que cambie la historia anterior 'mi vida en forks con los Cullen' por esta pero me pareció que en esta historia es mas adecuado, como verán encontraran algunos parecidos con la historia anterior no sé porque pero bueno respecto a lo otra historia la elimine y no estoy segura que la reescriba porque como rápido llego la inspiración para la historia pronto se fue y ya no se podía hacer más, mis más sinceras disculpas para quienes seguían la historia y querían q siguieran pero como dije ya no sabía q ponerle así q lo siento y lo que no borrare son los revivew ya que son muy importantes para mí y me dieron ánimos para escribir en esta historia prometo terminarla ya que lleva muy adelantada en mi agendita jeje bueno nos las distraigo más y que disfrute.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**BELLA POV**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y vivo con mis 'hermanas' en Rusia nos encontramos en Argentina en un asunto de caza fue muy gracioso pero gracias a eso nos hicimos muy unidas y no nos volvimos a separar, somos vegetarianas (solo cazamos animales) asi que nos controlamos bien con la sangre de los humanos. Mis hermanas son Alice una compradora compulsiva y muy hiperactiva y Rosalie dura al principio pero cuando la conoces es muy dulce.

Como ya dije vivimos en Rusia pero vamos a mudarnos a Forks e iniciar de nuevo el instituto como juniors; partimos en 3 días por eso Alice esta con la excusa de comprar 'provisiones' para el viaje, lo que significa muchas compras mientras rose no se quiere ir en verdad me están volviendo loca; bueno ya arrendamos la casa vamos a vivir en Forks en una mansión compartida con otro clan creo que son los 'Cullin' O 'Cullen' no recuerdo bien y eso que tengo super memoria jejje


	2. Chapter 2

**CONVIVIENDO CON LOS CULLEN**

**SUMARY: Alice, Bella y Rosalie se mudaran a Forks a vivir con los Cullen… lo q no esperaban es encontrar algo que no buscaban.. una familia y….. el amor**

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes lastimosamente no me pertenecen son propiedad de la maravillosa escritora stephanie meyer **

**Bueno voy a tratar de publicar por dia asi que espero q la sigan y la disfruten ok bueno chaitos! **

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Bella POV**

**Tres días después….**

Alice ya había comprado sus provisiones al igual que rose y yo, rose ya no estaba tan enfadada por irse hace dos días hace dos días había sido un infierno pero ya las cosas mejoraron y no nos peleamos más, ya habíamos empacado las maletas e íbamos directo Forks.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo; rose se la paso mirando películas en el avión, Alice viendo diseños y no sé qué más es su notebook y yo leyendo cumbres borrascosas por centésima vez pero realmente me gustaba ese libro. Ya íbamos a llegar y debo decir que estaba realmente por conocer la mansión cullen si ya recordé el apellido jeje.. ya habíamos bajado del avión y nos encontrábamos de camino a la mansión 'Cullen' yupi!, en taxi ya que nuestros carros llegaban en 1 semana si lastima pero bueno vale la espera, luego de pagarle al taxi que nos miró más de lo necesario nos bajamos algo asqueadas por el morboso conductor y fuimos recibidas por una mujer bajita de cabello color caramelo por un abrazo muy maternal como el abrazo que siempre deseas que te de una madre y como mi madre nunca me dio uno , se me irritaron los ojos como si fuera a llorar calo esta que no podía y era mucho más doloroso pero no era tiempo de pensar en el pasado así que le respondí el abrazo

-hola chicas! Soy Esme y el que viene ahí es mi espooso Carlise, espero que nos llevemos muy bien ahh y adentro están mis hijos- dijo Esme muy emocionada

Pronto un hombre alto de tez blanca y rubio nos recibió con un abrazo

-hola como ya saben mi nombre es Carlisle y en un momento conocerán a mis hijos adoptivos, permítanle ayudarles con sus maletas- dijo

-bueno mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me pueden llamar bella ellas son Alice y Rosalie venimos de Rusia; mi don es un escudo físico y mental, el de Alice ver el futuro y el de Rosalie cambiar de apariencia- dije como presentación.

-ahh! Sé que la pasaremos súper y es un gusto conocerlos no puedo esperar para conocer a los demás- dijo Alice muy emocionada y se fue dando saltitos para abrazarlos

-bueno pueden llamar rose- dijo rose

-bueno pasen- dijo Esme al mismo tiempo que Carlise nos ayudaba con las maletas y eso q nosotras pudiéramos cargar elefantes en ambas manos pero fue muy caballeroso. Cuando entramos me quede sorprendida todo estaba perfectamente decorado la cara de rose estaba igual mientras Ali veía todo con su ojo crítico finalmente sonrió

-tienes una hermosa casa esme- dije yo

-impresionantemente hermosa- dijo rose

-perfectamente decorada- dijo Alice

-gracias chicas, la decore yo misma es mi gran pasión estudie decoración de interiores me alegra que les guste su nuevo hogar- nosotras sonreímos

Entramos a la sala y vi a 3 chicos muy guapos que nos dirigían una sonrisa cordial pero mi vista fue especialmente a un chico de cabello cobrizo y muy desordenado

-hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen un gusto ellos son Jasper y Emmet- dijo mi adonis personal

-am…. Continuara…

**Revivews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA OK?**

**HOLA! SE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR POR ACTUALIZAR ¡DOS MESES DESPUES! Y DE VERAS LO SIENTO PERO ESTUVE CASTIGADA PORQUE? POR LLEGUAR TARDE A MI CASA SI YA SE MIS PAPAS SON UNOS EXAGUERADOS POR EL AMOR DE DIOS DOS MESES ESQUE NI YO MISMA SE COMO SOBREVIVI SIN INTERNET DOS MESES PERO BUENO YA ESTOY AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO.. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**NOTA: VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR TODOS LOS DOMINGOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

-Amm, hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me puedes decir bella- sonreí- espero que nos llevemos bien- ahora es sonrio y que sonrisa puso.

La voz cantarina de Alice interrumpio mi encanto

-hola! Soy Alice y son muy guapos definitivamente vamos a ir de compras la pasaremos genial!- dijo con su entusiasmo de siempre

-soy Rosalie síganme rose- dijo especialmente mirando al chico musculoso

-bueno ya que pasamos presentaciones un abrazo- y sin dejarnos contestar ya nos tenia en un verdadero abrazo de oso valla este chico si era efusivo

Cuando nos separamos de emmett llego carlise con una sonrisa cordial

-bueno me imagino que van a estudiar aca- dijo

-si de echo vamos al instituto de aca como juniors, ya nos inscribimos vamos a entrar mañana mismo- dije

-ohh nosotros vamos de juniors también- dijo Edward sonriendo torcidamente y me guiño el ojo ami? Oh por dios sonreí como una idiota dios si fuera humana estaría como un tomate y no me dirían ella sino toma-bella

-genial- logre decir

Y volvió a sonreir, luego llego una esme emocionada

-chicas es hora de mostrarles sus habitaciones espero que les guste- dijo

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Anoche había salido a cazar hasta que quede satisfecha y al llegar tome un deliciososo baño relajante ahorita me estoy terminando de arreglar para llegar temprano al instituto me había vestido con unos pantalones entubados negros una blusa morada una chaqueta plateada y unos zapatos plateados como de 15 cm de alto me maquille y me arregle el cabello dejando mi cabello suelto en ondas perfectamente arregladas una vez lista baje.

Pero se me había pasado algo como demonios ivamos a llegar al instituto claro que nos podíamos ir caminando pero seria muy raro no?

-chicas como vamos a llegar al instituto- dije y al momento llego esme nos saludo y

-las pueden llevar los chicos- dijo esme

-no quiero molestar- dije

-no te preocupes te puedes ir conmigo y rose y alice con emmett o conmigo como quieras- dijo Edward que acababa de bajar junto con los chicos

-bueno, vamos chicas?- pregunte

-bells yo me voy con em y tu ali?- dijo rose

-yo me voy con jasper- dijo dando saltitos

Pero estoy segura q algo le pasaba no se tenia un brillo raro en los ojos y…

-vienes- dijo Edward cojiendome la cintura

-por supuesto- dijo sonriendo el solo me guiño el ojo

**..Continuara..**


End file.
